Weihnachtsmann vom Dach
by Kleine Rose
Summary: Ein kleines Geschenk von mir, für alle, die das Pairing Bakura x Ryou lieben.


Weihnachtsmann vom Dach 

Autor: Kleine Rose

Song: Weihnachtsmann vom Dach  
Artist: Die Toten Hosen  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Songfic, death  
Pairing: Bakura x Ryou

Kommentar: Dies ist eine kleines Geschenk für alle, die gerne dieses Pairing lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Frohe Weihnachten! (Sry, dass es so traurig geworden ist TT)

Widmung: Tja...meinen lieben Freunden und natürlich allen, die dieses Pairing genauso lieben, wie ich.

Zeichenerkläurng:  
"..." - jemand redet  
**bla** - Songtext

* * *

Es ist ein Tag vor Weihnachten, die Sterne leuchten am Himmel und die Nacht ist schon lange hereingebrochen. Mit müden Schritten gehe ich auf den Dachboden, kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist. Ich bin erst vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Bett aufgewacht, mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen und habe auf dem Weg zum Bad gemerkt, dass die Dachluke offen war. Ich mache das Licht an, stolpere jedoch gleich wieder einige Schritte zurück und schließlich die ganze Dachluke runter. 

**Glaubt mir, ich hab den Weihnachtsmann mit eigenen Augen gesehen.  
Er ist zurzeit bei uns im Haus Und hält sich dort versteckt**

Du hast ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm an... Erst letztens hast du mir erzählt, dass du dir damit etwas Geld verdienen willst. Du bist ganz bleich.  
Dein Kostüm ist zerrissen und hängt in Fetzen an dir runter. Was ist passiert...? Ich war die ganze Zeit immer so kalt zu dir, tat so, als wärst du mir egal, doch das war alles war nur eine Täuschung... Mein Gott, was machst du nur hier oben! Aber vor allem... WIESO!

**Er riecht nach Äpfeln und nach Schnee,  
er kommt wohl gerade aus seinem Wald.**

Der Geruch von Bratäpfeln liegt in der Luft und durch das geöffnete Fenster kommt eine kleine Brise Winterluft. Vereinzelte Schneeflocken fliegen durchs Fenster und landen sanft auf deinem Körper, nur um kurz darauf gleich wieder aufzutauen. Es wirkt alles so weihnachtlich... Das Bild was du mir bietest, passt da überhaupt nicht rein...

**Seine Augen sehen so traurig aus,  
ihm ist bestimmt ganz kalt.**

Deine leeren Augen haben noch immer diesen traurigen Blick, mit dem du mich sonst auch immer anschaust. Deine Lippen haben sich schon leicht blau verfärbt... Frierst du etwa? Ich schließe das Fenster, gebiete der Kälte Einhalt.

**Hört mir jemand zu?  
Der Weihnachtsmann ist hier bei uns!  
Er hängt auf dem Dachboden rum,  
ich glaube er braucht Hilfe und ist in Not.**

Ich laufe runter zum Telefon, rufe Yugi an, doch niemand nimmt ab. Hört mich denn niemand? Ist denn niemand da! Was soll ich denn tun? Ich weiß es nicht! Er hängt einfach oben auf dem Dachboden... Er braucht Hilfe und scheint in Not, doch was soll ich tun! Hilf doch einer! Bitte!

**Plätzchen, Nüsse und Geschenkpapier sind wild auf dem Boden zerstreut.**

Ich gehe zurück auf den Dachboden, versuche immer wieder den Blick von dir abzuwenden, doch es geht einfach nicht... Um dich herum liegen Nüsse und zerbrochene Kekse, selbst zerknülltes Geschenkpapier ist zu sehen. Was ist nur geschehen!

**Zwischen zwei Wunschzetteln und 'ner Flasche Schnaps liegt sein Studentenausweis.**

Nur wenige Meter von dir entfernt liegt eine zerbrochene Schnapsflasche, die deine Kopfwunde erklärt. Sie scheint nicht tief und nur eine kleine Spur von Blut hat sich einen Weg über dein Gesicht gesucht. Zwischen all den Sachen fällt mir dein Studentenausweis auf. Warum liegt er dort? Sonst hast du doch auch immer auf ihn aufgepasst... Ich gehe langsam darauf zu, doch gerade als ich ihn aufheben will, fällt mir das Blut an meinen Händen auf, doch es nicht mein Blut... Ich habe nicht eine einzige Wunde... Bedeutet das, es ist von dir? Bin ich an deiner Lage schuld? Oh bitte... nein...

**Der rote Mantel und sein weißer Bart ja selbst die Stiefel liegen neben seinem Sack.**

Erst als ich dich genauer betrachte, fällt mir auf, dass du nur das weiße Shirt und die Weste an hast. Dein Sack liegt umgekippt auf dem Boden, verdeckt den weißen Kunststoffbart fast komplett. Dein Mantel liegt gleich daneben, ist kaum noch als dieser zu erkennen, so zerfetzt ist er, selbst deine Schuhe sind kaputt und liegen dabei. Könnt ich mich doch nur erinnern...

**Mittendrin ein umgekippter Stuhl,**

Zwischen all' dem Chaos ist nur wenige Zentimeter neben dir ein umgekippter Stuhl, der dir wohl einst als Stütze gedient hat. Jetzt hängen deine Beine lose in der Luft rum und dein Körper wird nur noch durch das Seil um deinen Hals in der Luft gehalten. Oh sag mir... Warum!

**Auf einer Karte steht von ihm ein Gruß:  
"Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut, seid nicht böse über meine Flucht."**

Mir fällt eine kleine Karte auf, die unter deiner Hand liegt. Hast du sie noch gehalten? Ich lese sie durch und Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht. Wie sollte ich dir böse sein? Wahrscheinlich ist es meine Schuld, dass du hier hängst! Ob es mir gut geht? Wie könnte es, ohne dich? Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt, deine braunen Augen, wenn sie mich so traurig anschauen... Deine sanfte Stimme, wenn du mit mir sprichst und dein flehender Blick, wenn ich nicht auf dich höre... Oh Koibito, mein geliebter Koibito... Ich hab dich nie so genannt und du wusstest nie, was du mir bedeutest...

**Langsam schwingt er hin und her als weht ein leichter Wind.  
im Rhythmus mit dem Kerzenlicht,  
das in der Ecke brennt.**

Langsam geht die schwache Lichtquelle aus, denn die kleine Kerze, die in der Ecke steht, neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ihr Wachs ist schon auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt, doch es stört mich nicht weiter. Leicht schwingt dein Körper hin und her, kaum zu erkennen... Ich habe doch das Fenster zugemacht, oder?

**Er hat sich direkt unterm Fenster an einem Balken aufgehängt.  
man kann die Kirchenglocken von hier hören,  
wenn man ganz leise ist.**

Von weiten ist ganz leise die Kirchglocke zu hören, die verkünden, dass jetzt Weihnachten ist. Es wirkt alles so unreal... Das Seil, dass langsam über den Balken schleift, das Mondlicht, dass durch Fenster auf dich fällt... Oh Koibito...

**Ein Tagebuch liegt auf dem Tisch,  
der letzte Eintag ist noch frisch.**

Ich drehe mich im Kreis, versuche eine Erklärung für das alles hier zu finden. Warum ist es so gekommen? Was habe ich getan? Warum hängst du jetzt hier? Warum ist dein Körper so kalt? Warum...! Ich halte an und schaue auf einen alten Schreibtisch, der bis eben noch meine Rückenfront genießen konnte. Meine Neugierde erwachtt, als ich ein kleines Tagebuch bemerke, das aufgeschlagen auf ihm liegt. Der letzte Eintrag trägt das heutige Datum und die Schrift ist leicht verschmiert. Ab und zu sind tropfenförmige Abbildungen auf dem Papier, wie Tränen die getrocknet sind. Oh Koibito... Wieso hast du geweint?

**Nur einen Satz schrieb er groß und breit:  
"Ich bin hier und Bethlehem ist weit.  
Frohe Weihnachten, ich hoffe es geht Euch gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine Flucht.  
Ich schau' Euch trotzdem von hier oben beim Feiern zu Frohe Weihnachten, ich hoffe es geht Euch allen gut,  
seid nicht böse über meine kleine Flucht..."**

Koibito... Tränen rauben mir die Sicht, tropfen in immer schnelleren Abständen auf das Tagebuch. Oh Koibito... wieso? Ich habe dich in den Tod getrieben, das wollte ich nie... Es ist alles meine Schuld... Du hast doch immer an Gott geglaubt und es heißt, Selbstmörder kommen in die Hölle... Du hast selbst den Himmel aufgegeben, wegen mir, aber solch süße Engel wie du können doch nur in den Himmel kommen... Ich werde beten, dass man dich in ihm aufnimmt. Koibito... Warum habe ich dir nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe? Jetzt ist es zu spät... Warum kannst du nicht die Augen aufschlagen und alles ist wieder gut? Koibito... Es tut mir leid...

Owari

* * *

Habt ihr es überlebt? Naja...ich hoffe es...es wird in kürze eine 2. Version geben... 


End file.
